


Death by Ladybug

by 11JJ11



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien POV, Adult Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, Flirting, Flirty Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Flustered Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Helpful Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), LadyNoir - Freeform, Ladybug is merciless, Ladybug loves Chat Noir, Pre-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Romance, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29013417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11JJ11/pseuds/11JJ11
Summary: Ladybug takes her hair out of their pigtails. Chat Noir.exe has stopped working.
Relationships: Chat Noir/Ladybug
Comments: 15
Kudos: 396





	Death by Ladybug

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarinetteAgresteBrand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinetteAgresteBrand/gifts).



Chat Noir was pretty sure he was going to die.

And it was a reality that often came with transforming– with there being a villain and his puppets that were out for both his blood and Miraculous, and he put himself on the line in order to protect his city. It was something he loved though, the rewards outweighing the risks that came with being a hero.

However there was no akuma right now, nor any sign of danger. It was a peaceful night in Paris, he and his partner perched up on the Eiffel Tower, resting on a beam as they looked out at their city. These were the time they savored, peaceful blissful moments that he wished could last forever. Tonight however...

He was pretty sure his partner was going to kill him.

Chat Noir risked another glance at Ladybug, who was staring out at the city of lights. There was a soft smile on her face, her long dark midnight hair blowing in the gentle breeze. Two twin red ribbons were spun about her fingers, and her hair... that stupid, wonderful, beautiful hair...

He had never seen Ladybug with her hair down before, it having been in her signature pigtails since day one. Even in the most brutal of battles had never resulted in them being knocked loose, and he hadn’t even imagined her without them before. It had been a part of her look that had been so ingrained in his mind, like her mask and those beautiful blue eyes.

It had just been a normal patrol night, settling down to take in the view after doing their rounds, when Ladybug had pulled the ribbons from her hair. He had seen it out of the corner of his eye, but it had drawn his whole attention, watching as her silky hair cascaded across her shoulders as she carefully pulled the ribbons free.

“Chaton? Is everything alright?”

His face heated up, and he tried his best to look away, but he just couldn’t. She tilted her head to the side, and he felt his heart hammering in his chest. His Lady was always beautiful, but this... this was a whole new level that he just didn’t know how to handle. 

“Y-yes,” he stuttered out, feeling hypnotized by her presence. “Everything is g-great– wonderful–”

She leaned in close, blinking. “Kitty?”

“Um... L-ladybug...?” Chat Noir began hesitantly. “Um... could you... couldyouputyourhairbackup?”

He blurted out the last of his words in a rush, his face flashing in embarrassment as she stared at him. He felt his mouth going dry just by looking at her, because how was someone able to be so beautiful? She looked almost like a whole new person, an angel that decided to grace earth with her presence.

“My... hair...?” Ladybug asked, blinking slowly.

“N-nevermind!” Chat blurted out, looking away. That had been rude to ask, wasn’t it? He couldn’t tell her how to look or dress. Besides, it was probably only a one time thing. He would be fine, he would be just fine...

In his effort not to look at her he didn’t notice the smirk dancing at her lips.

* * *

“Plagg, claws out!”

Adrien didn’t waste any time when the akuma alert went off, summoning his glutton of a kwami into his ring. With a flash of greenlight he was Chat Noir once more, leaping out through his window. There was nothing like being transformed, it being a freedom he savored despite the dangers it could bring.

It wasn’t too hard to find where the akuma was gathered– the army of pigeons flying through the sky. Why Hawk Moth kept akumatizing poor Xaiver, he had no idea. Mr. Pigeon was perhaps one of the easiest akumas to defeat, to the point where it had almost become a game– seeing if they could beat their records when it came to defeating him– the current one being an impressive forty-seven seconds.

“Paris shall belong to the pigeons!” Mr. Pigeon declared.

“Just like you said the last hundred ninety-six times?” A melodic voice called, and a smile spread across Chat’s face. A blur of red landed next to him, and he was already waiting for the Lucky Charm to be called– where they would charge in without a plan, as they never needed one when it came to Mr. Pigeon.

Wasn’t too surprising though, seeing that Hawk Moth’s constant use of Mr. Pigeon probably meant that he had no plan himself.

“Think we can beat our record today?” Chat Noir asked, smirking as he drew his baton.

“I don’t know, mon minou, what do you think?” Ladybug asked with a hum, with a playfulness that was rare in mid battle. He glanced over in a welcomed surprise– only to freeze up as he saw Ladybug.

She was smiling at him, her long hair blowing in the wind– no hair ties in sight.

Chat Noir forgot how to breathe in that moment as he stared at his partner. Seeing her on patrol was one thing... but seeing her ready to charge into battle with her hair down, eyes lit with the spark of battle, and a smirk on her face... his mind went blank. All that existed in the moment was her– the call of pigeons a fading noise in the background at the sight in front of him.

“Chaton?” She asked, tilting her head slightly. “Your Cataclysm?”

Her voice snapped him out of his thoughts, and it was then that he realized that she had her yoyo out and a sink Lucky Charm in her arms– and he wasn’t quite sure when she had actually summoned them.

“You know the plan, right?” Ladybug asked, the innocent tone in her voice not matching the spark in her eyes. He tried to keep his gaze locked on her eyes, and not on the way her raven hair perfectly framed her face, or how it made her go from pretty to beautiful, or how–

“P-plan?” He squeaked out, trying to focus on the conversation– one that he had apparently missed half of!

Ladybug smiled, and it was a direct blow to the heart. Oh kwamis, he had not been ready for that, her looking like that with her gentle smile...

“Cataclysm the fountain,” she said lightly. “I’ll take care of the rest.”

“R-right, Cataclysm,” he muttered, his hand bubbling with the destructive energy. He drew his eyes away from Ladybug, telling himself that he couldn’t look at her for the rest of the fight– not with his power activated.

That battle turned out to be the longest fight they had with Mr. Pigeon since he had first appeared.

* * *

“Ladybug! Chat Noir! Can I get an interview?”

As Ladybug turned her focus to the approaching Ladyblogger, but her hand reached out, wrapping around Chat Noir’s upper arm before he could vault away– which he had been planning to do the moment Alya had come running up– because his conversation with Ladybug had been nothing but awkward.

How was one supposed to start a conversation of ‘you’re too beautiful and I can no longer concentrate with your hair down but I have no right to tell you how to wear your hair but please put it up but keep it down because you look like an angel’?

“Of course!” Ladybug said with a smile. “It’s been a while since our last interview– what questions do you have?”

Keep his eyes focused straight ahead on Alya– don’t look directly at Ladybug and get heart eyes on camera, he could do this–

“Well, I think the biggest question everyone has is with the new hairdo!” Alya said. “A change from the classic look, but an awesome one at that– what made you decide let your hair down?”

...Of course the questions were about hair.

Ladybug let out a light laugh. “I just wanted to change it up a bit, it’s nothing big.”

Nothing big? It was like she had gained the beauty that every model he worked with wished they could have!

“Well, what do you think of the new style, Chat Noir?” Alya asked, turning the camera towards the Black Cat, who was standing there as stiff as a board, Ladybug’s arms still wrapped around his.

“New style?” Chat Noir squeaked, still staring forward. “Oh whatever are you talking about? I have no idea, are you wearing your hair in a new way My Lady, well I didn’t notice–”

Ladybug’s arm unwrapped around him– and then she was standing right in front of him. Arms on her hips, eyebrow raised. It felt like he was about to melt into a puddle, mouth opening despite no sound coming from him.

And then Ladybug flipped her hair over her shoulder.

“You didn’t notice, Kitty?” she asked in a mock hurt tone. “I’m surprised... but what do you think? Should I have my hair down more often?”

Was there a way to say yes and no?

“Ohwouldyoulookatthatmyringisbeeping!” Chat Noir cried, drawing his baton. “SorrytocuttheinterviewshortIgottarun! Talktoyoulatergoodbyeloveyou!”

Then he was vaulting up towards the roofs– running away as fast as his legs could carry him.

Plagg wasn’t going to let him live this down.

* * *

Ladybug was doing this on purpose– and she was enjoying it!

It didn’t matter that he was stunned into silence when he saw her with her hair down– that didn’t mean that he didn’t notice her smirks or the small snickers she gave. She made sure that she was walking in line of his sight so she would be seen, and he could see the challenge in her eyes every time he opened her mouth to just and try to say  _ something. _

But that was going to change today! It had been a week since she had first started wearing her hair down, and he most certainly should be able to compose himself to say something to her now!

“Hello Chaton~” Her sweet voice called through the air, the swish of her yoyo and the soft landing of her feet echoing behind him– but Chat merely scowled. The increase in nicknames she was using hadn’t gone unnoticed either, and it most certainly didn’t make his heart hammer in his chest.

Chat Noir took in a deep breath, closing his eyes, before turning to face her. “Hello My...” he trailed off as he opened his eyes, having been ready to stay composed, but... “My... Lady...”

Oh kwamis. He was doomed.

“I thought a change in outfit was long overdue,” she said with a smile, a hand resting on her hip, the other spinning her yoyo around. “Well, mon minou? What do you think? Too much? Should I try another design?”

No longer was her suit a single red piece covered in large uniformed spots, but rather a much more complexed design. Smaller black spots, scattered across her suit like stars. The cloth covering her hands were black, running up her arms like gloves, a pair of black boots climbing up to her knees. The trim of black near her neck was now spread across her whole shoulders, another band of black around her hips like a belt. There were no more ribbons in her hair– as her long hair was of course still down.

Same colors, same concept, but the change in design made it seem like a new hero in front of him. But as he raised his gaze to her masked face those beautiful blue eyes stared back at him, her smug expression being one that he had all but memorized– reminding him that this was still the same amazing woman that he was in love with.

“I... I...”

Her widening smirk seemed to snap his mind back to the present, a flash of irritation running through him. She... she was loving every moment of this! And mocking him for it! Did she think this was just a game? That his affection was something to tease him with?

“I didn’t quite catch that, mon minou,” she said, tilting her head. “What do you think of my new suit? I have a few more sketches at home– I can try something else next time if you’d like.”

Something new? That he couldn’t prepare for?

“...No,” Chat Noir said, careful to keep his voice even.

“No?”

“You...” Oh kwamis, why couldn’t he take his eyes off of her? “You look... absolutely amazing right now. No need to change... wait– no–!”

“No?” She asked with a humored hum. “Oh, what do you mean by that, Chaton?”

“Stop!” He cried. 

“Stop what?” She asked, and he risked opening his eyes again. “What’s wrong, Kittycat?”

“I can’t focus on the akumas anymore!” Chat Noir cried. “You just... you just can’t show up and...” he pointed to all of her. “You’re distracting me!”

Silence fell between them, Ladybug’s swinging yoyo coming to a pause midspin. She regarded him, and for a moment he could not read her expression. Just those blue eyes watching him, sharp and intense. His heart skipped a beat as she stood there, her long hair blowing in the wind, he could only stare at the woman in front of him. He wanted the silence to end– but yet there was only a longing in his heart. It was like so many moments he treasured with his Lady– just him and her up on the rooftops– but yet the moment wasn’t calm or soft, yet something he loved just as much.

One moment he was lost in his thoughts as he watched the angel in front of him– and the next she was walking towards him.

There was a presence around her, eyes locked straight on him as she came close, and he couldn’t help but take a step back. Wide green eyes watched as his partner came closer, beautiful and purrfect, each step memorizing. He wanted to draw near, but yet the spark in her eyes seemed almost dangerous. All he could hear was his heart thumping heavily in his chest, feeling a chimney pressing up against his back as she came closer.

How could someone shorter than him make him feel so small?

Yet as she stood in front of him, eyes locked down on her, it felt as if he was the one looking up at her. He didn’t move, just staring into those bluebell eyes as a gloved hand flick the bell on his chest. One of her hands were pressed against the wall, her gaze never leaving his.

“Am I distracting you now?” she asked in a low voice.

He swallowed. “Y-yeah.”

Ladybug’s smirk was downright evil– and oh he loved it so much. She leaned closer, her breath tickling his ear as she whispered. “Good.”

Then she pulled back, leaving the poor cat gasping for air as she turned. Flipping her hair over her shoulder, and he let out a mewl. He instantly flushed, covering his mouth, but by the way she glanced back at him he knew that she had heard the cat-like sound. She flashed him a single grin, before throwing her yoyo across the street. 

“I’ll take the north half, you take the south,” Ladybug said, voice light, as if nothing had happened, swinging away.

Oh kwamis, he loved that woman.

* * *

“What does she want!” Adrien cried as he paced his room– he couldn’t even go on the Ladyblog anymore, as it was filled with pictures of Ladybug’s new outfit.

Plagg swallowed a hunk of cheese whole. “I don’t get you humans,” Plagg grumbled. “One year it’s all ‘oh Plagg, I wish Ladybug would love me!’ and now it’s just like ‘oh Plagg, she’s flirting with me just like I always wanted but I’m not doing anything about it!’”

Adrien swallowed, looking at the kwami. “N-no... this is revenge! Revenge for all the times I flirted with her during battle, she’s trying to get payback!”

“Payback? You’re both adults!” He rolled his eyes. “I do not get enough cheese to deal with this...”

“I can’t let her win! I got to up my game, she just can’t–”

Plagg let out a laugh. “Oh Kitten, my affections may not extend beyond Sugar Cube and cheese– but I’ve seen plenty of you humans to know what’s going on! That girl wants you to sweep her off her feet and kiss you senseless.” He grinned. “Well, not quite right, I think she wants to sweep you off your feet instead.”

Adrien’s face was red.

“I...” He began, before shaking his head. “I dunno, maybe she’s just...”

“Gah!” Plagg groaned. “Why are humans so blind! Bring her a rose like you used to, don’t tell me you’re too scared to do that.”

Adrien swallowed. A rose... yeah. He could do a rose. Either she’d playfully reject it like she had so often done, or... if Plagg was right... she could maybe actually accept it...

But that would mean trusting Plagg’s advice. Adrien eyed the kwami, who was practically making heart eyes at a new wheel of camembert. He loved the kwami to no end, but romance wasn’t exactly what the Black Cat of Destruction was known for. Adrien hesitated, before pulling out his phone and looking at the Ladyblog.

A rose couldn’t hurt.

* * *

“Looks like mon minou finally got the message.”

Cheater. Cheater. Cheater.

_ Ladybug was such a cheater. _

She had changed her costume design once again, and as he stood up on the Eiffel Tower he could only find himself staring like the fool he had been ever since those blasted ribbons had first been taken out. This suit wasn’t even practical for fighting– a pair of cape-like wings draping down her back. Deep black, layered with a silky white. This suit had less spots than the ones that had come before it, sparsely scattered across the deep crimson suit. Like always her hair was still down, reminding him what had started all this.

Chat Noir looked down at the bright red rose in his hand, then back up at his Lady.

“Well, I came out here to offer you my heart once more,” he said, not quite sure how he managed words as this angel walked up to him. “But I’m afraid you have stolen it a long time ago.”

“Flirt,” she replied.

“Flirt?” He echoed. “And what would you call your little show this last week?”

She casually took the rose from his hand, bringing it up to her lips, where it barely covered up her smirk. “Hints~”

“Hints?” He shook his head. “I’m pretty sure it was all a ploy to kill me, M’lady.”

Her arms slunk over his shoulders, and he could only stare down at her. Akumas had forced them into close proximity many times... but this was different. Wonderful, new, exciting. His eyes flickered down to her lips, which were once more tugging up into that beautiful grin. He had no words as she pushed herself onto her tiptoes, leaning in close so their noses were touching.

“Don’t you think being with me is heaven?” She asked softly.

He couldn’t reply– and he couldn’t keep himself back anymore. He closed the small gap between them, his mouth covering hers as he pulled her into the kiss. His hands cradled the back of her head, weaving through her hair as he tried to pull her even closer. She returned the kiss with the same pasion, no hesitation, pushing him back against the beam of the tower.

Her kisses were even better than he imagined.


End file.
